The long term objective of this proposal is to develop technology for removing artifacts from brain activity (EEG) measurements in order to allow automated EEG analysis. This capability will be important for clinical and non-clinical endeavors. The specific aim of this project is to develop a technique for removing the EOG influence form the observed EEG, which can be implemented on-line in real-time. Given that all eye movements and blinks result in EOG electrical signals characterized by amplitude, frequency, and phase, an external drive signal applied near the eye with the full bandwidth of signal characteristics can emulate the natural EOG. This, along with the observation of this drive's influence on distant EEG electrodes, will allow an estimation of the attenuation factors, or transfer funciton, of this drive signal. This transfer function, then, can be used to correct the EEG by subtracting the weighted natural EOG. The feasibility and validity of this technique will be shown both statistically and analytically.